DE 41 05 078 discloses a fixed chamber round baler, wherein the bale chamber is covered on its circumference by a belt, extending between sidewalls and delimiting the bale chamber laterally. Stiff bars extend through the single belt to prevent its inward deflection and the stiff bars being provided with wheels, which run in a channel of a substantially semi-circular form.
EP 1 595 483 discloses a round baler having a belt-slat conveyor extending beyond side walls of a baling chamber and running over support wheels. Since the belts initially extend straight between the support wheels, but deflect when sufficient crop enters the bale chamber, a gap appears between the belt run and the outer edge of the side wall, into which crop can enter and create a blockage.
The document entitled “KRONE RoundPack, printing reference Round Pack 1250/1550 (D) shows a round baler with a chain-bar conveyor, wherein rolls are provided at the end of the bars. These rolls are supported on a track behind the sidewalls of a bale chamber, and the bars move along but spaced from the sidewall edge. Between the bars and the outer edge of the side wall a gap is provided.
Accordingly, the problem this invention is based on is seen in the need for an inexpensive single belt spanning a fixed bale chamber laterally without creating blockages.